


Amabilis Insania

by NorroenDyrd



Series: Amabilis Insania [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Image, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fade to Black, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Magic Fingers, May/December Relationship, Mild Smut, No Anatomy, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Sex Magic, Shaving, Sparkly Fingers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: The title may be (loosely) translated from Latin (a.k.a. Tevene) as Love-Struck Craziness. Written on the spur of the moment as the author wondered if the quality of her writing could surpass Fifty Shades of Gray, this little one-shot narrates the first intimate experience shared by the two unlikely lovers, Inquisitor Lavellan and her enemy-turned-friend-turned-so-much-more, Gereon Alexius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I did not treat this story too seriously, but then I received some very lovely feedback for it on DeviantArt and decided to post it in places other than my Scraps/Drafts section.

They have both been looking forward to this - full of agitation and a sort of breathless excitement that many youths feel when they are about to be initiated into adulthood by an act of intimacy... Even though, strictly speaking, they are not really youths (Yavanna may still be counted as one, having only seen around five and twenty springs, but Alexius has long moved past that stage of his life). Nor is this the first time that each of them has shared a bed with someone: again, that much is obvious in Alexius' case - but Yavanna, too, has already had two lovers before him... Well, maybe one and a half: the first one was a clanmate of hers, who was mercilessly teased by the other youngsters for not being a 'proper man' yet. And as it happened, Yavanna, in turn, was also poked and prodded on the subject by her female peers (who did not spend a day without taunting her, no matter how persistently she might have hinted that in her eyes, it was the vallaslin that would make her a proper woman). Thus, the two young elves got together one evening and, after a lot of stumbling and awkward groping and trying to figure out which parts went where, helped each other undergo this momentous rite (which, to be quite frank, proved to be a bit of a disappointment, and ended with the two of them trying to untie a tangled knot of limbs that they had twisted themselves into, clumsily attempting to recreate the 'wild passion' they had both heard and read about).  
  
But that was long, long ago; since the impossible limb-entwining, Yavanna has had some fairly decent practice, thanks to her dear human friend Gavin - and still, despite being far from a quivering young virgin, she cannot help... well, quivering; and as the said quivering takes place, she can feel her blood pounding in her veins in a hot, rapid stream, while every single sinew in her body seems to be pulled taut, tense with impatience, which consumes her more and more as the time she and Alexius arranged draws nearer.  
  
They discussed all details during the journey back from the Western Approach. Having recovered from all their exploits and finally processed what they had learned about the fate of the Grey Wardens, the agents of the Inquisition decided to allow themselves a little breath of air in Skyhold, before plunging, head-first, into the hunt for more power and influence, which would allow them to gather enough forces to assault Adamant Fortress, where Corypheus' servants and their corrupted minions were apparently planning to hole up. And in the case of the Inquisitor and her recently reformed Tevinter researcher, this breath of air was to be taken jointly in her chambers.  
  
For the most part, it was Alexius' idea - foolhardy as it might sound. As their caravan slowly wormed its way through the dunes, heading for Skyhold, he let out a prolonged cough, as if choking on a mouthful of sand that the wind had thrown into his face, and said, lowering his voice and pausing hesitantly after every word,  
  
'Yavanna... I... Please forgive me if... if it seems inappropriate... But I was wondering... If you could consider... As we regroup in Skyhold... Could we, perhaps... Spend some time alone... If you... If you understand...'  
  
'You want to lay with me, don't you?' she beamed at him, squinting mischievously. 'I thought you'd never ask!'  
  
When he gaped at her, lost for words, she hurried to explain, her expression growing more serious,  
  
'I have honestly stopped counting the times when we almost lost one another during these past few days. First, that creepy Mackerel fellow - and then, your confrontation with Erimond, and freeing the captives of those raiders - and... By the Creators, the list is endless! There... There has been so much danger and blood and pain... and most horribly of all, fear. I have been fearing for you, you have been fearing for me - it would be so, so lovely just to... just to hold on to each other, and kiss, and more; to imagine, just for a little bit, that we are the only people in the whole world - before we face pain and danger again...'  
  
While still speaking, she gave him a tender smile and slowed down to take his hands in hers and lift them to her face, rubbing her cheek against his skin.  
  
'I would like that, Gereon - very, very much'.  
  
'So would I,' he smiled back at her, and then, leaned down, his lips still drawn apart, and allowed her to take a swift, playful bite at them, while brushing his thumb against the bottom corner of her mouth.  
  
After that - having taken a few more moments to turn the lip-biting into a deep, leisurely kiss - they began to plan their upcoming... private meeting (getting interrupted now and again by the most undignified, teenager-like giggles).  
  
By now, having time and again put his life at risk to aid the Inquisitor's companions, Alexius has all but officially been declared part of the team (after he got her back to her feet during their skirmish with Erimond, Seeker Cassandra even said to him, 'Thank you... Ge - Gereon, was it?'). But even so, the Spymaster has still not granted him permission to be in the same room with Yavanna without there being a third party present. Consequently, the elf and the Tevinter mage had to devise a distraction to lure away the guard that was posted closest to the Inquisitor's quarters, so that Alexius could slip inside without causing a scandal (while Yavanna would wait for him in her room, purportedly filling out some paperwork).  
  
After a number of most outlandish suggestions (which mostly came from Yavanna and included tossing around smoke grenades to shroud the stairwell in befuddling fog; lowering a basket over the guard's head; dressing Alexius up as Josephine, supposedly on her way to deliver important ambassadorial news; and finding some recruit that had still not recovered from Bull's recent dragon-slaying celebration and having him sing bawdy songs at the bottom of the stairs) they finally settled on simply asking Cole to (gently) make the stalwart officer forget what he had been observing for the last couple of hours on his post.  
  
The spirit boy has readily agreed ('Armoured arms, strong, merciless, locking like vice, pulling him away like they did in Redcliffe, tearing you apart - you are afraid he will be thrown back into the dungeon if your advisors find out. I don't like it when you are afraid... I want to help!'). And so, here comes Alexius, slipping past the unresponsive, dazed-looking guard and braving the climb upstairs, an exhilarating shiver creeping up his spine just like on those days, many years ago, when he and Livia were meeting for 'top-secret research' in empty auditoriums of the Minrathous Circle tower.  
  
He has been waiting for this... get-together just as restlessly as Yavanna - if not more so. From the very moment of their arrival back at Skyhold, he has occupied himself with what Warden Blackwall would call (with a disdainful look on his face) 'preening'. Thankfully, his age and all those dark, sleep-deprived days and nights, before and shortly after Felix's passing, have not left as much of a visible imprint on his body as on his face - and even though he might not be as exaggeratedly muscular as the heroic lovers from those books he has seen the Seeker read at camp (and lend to poor Dorian), at least subsisting on modest Skyhold rations and constantly having to run up and down multiple staircases on errands for the Redcliffe mages has not contributed to adding any extra flab. But there still is some room for improvement... no, to be quite frank, not some room - a lot of room; vast amounts of it; enough room to house an army, legions upon legions of younger men with perfectly chiselled faces, smooth skin, and toned muscles, and none of that pesky body hair, which he has been so shamefully neglecting... All right, he had better stop here before he starts hating himself.   
  
Quite obviously, there is only so much he has been able to do at such short notice and with so few resources at his disposal (Kaffas, if he was not still technically a quasi-imprisoned semi-antagonist, he just might have made it like Dorian and filed a requisition for body oils under the pretext of 'important alchemical experiments'!). But at least he has bathed - repeatedly - and has used a razor to mercilessly scrub off all that was shaveable; save for that little patch of hair under his lower lip, which Yavanna seems to be so fond of. Hopefully, this will suffice to make him presentable. He knows by now that his dearest Inquisitor is not shallowly focused on appearances alone (otherwise, she would never have offered her friendship and understanding to a sinister Tevinter magister) - but at the same time, the difference in their age compels him to put exceptional effort into pleasing her. In a way, he is going to be judged by the Inquisitor again - and as he knocks tentatively on her door, his heart skips a beat at the thought of what the verdict might be.  
  
'Vita mea,' he calls to her softly in Tevene, 'I am here! Cole seems to be doing quite an admirable job so far!'  
  
'That's... That's great!' Yavanna responds, with a very audible forced laugh.  
  
His heart freezes up again. She... She is not having second thoughts, is she? Maybe she doesn't want him after all... Maybe he has been flattering himself, too infatuated to remember that, boyishly happy though he is, he is far from being the same innocent, starry-eyed boy who crushed on his research partner.   
  
Well, fair enough. In that case, pushing the matter further would be most unworthy.  
  
'I... I shall leave if you have changed your mind,' he says through the door. 'It was probably a foolish idea anyway'.  
  
'No, no - wait! Don't go!' she cries out anxiously. 'I haven't changed my mind! It's just... Ah, fenedhis!'  
  
Her loud, abrupt curse does not make Alexius feel any more at ease.  
  
'What's wrong?' he demands, pushing the door slightly ajar.  
  
'It's this stupid cut I made while... prettifying myself! It won't stop bleeding!'  
  
'May I have a look at it?' he asks, instantly turning from an eager lover to a concerned healer.  
  
'Sure!’ she says, after pausing to think for a moment or two. ‘Come on in! Look at me - yelling at you through the door like this! Some hostess I am!'  
  
'I did not mind...' Alexius says - or rather, thinks he says. His lips are certainly moving when he steps over the threshold - but as soon as he catches sight of Yavanna, he forgets about what sounds he was supposed to be making.  
  
She is standing with her face turned towards him, her hand cupped around her crotch - completely naked, with tinted light pouring in through the window behind her back and sculpting her body in light pastel strokes, which blend softly with the velvety shadows that darken her skin. There are freckles, like the ones that have been scattered over her face like a handful of stardust - dancing all over her shoulders, tracing swirling, nebulous patterns, which then continue into solitary constellations of birth marks all the way down to the soft pouch of her stomach. In a few places, the muted bronze of her skin contrasts with faint pink scars, which add their own wavy lines to the star map of her body. His mouth suddenly scorched by a hot, salty prickle, he feels a powerful, compelling urge to study this map up close, to trace every inch of it, slowly, caringly, with his fingertips and his lips... Dammit, man, pull yourself together - you will have to heal her first!  
  
'Gereon?' she looks at him questioningly, instinctively moving her free hand to cover her breasts - and then stopping herself, while her ears flush with a new pastel shade and dimples appear on her cheeks as she smiles.  
  
'I... You are so beautiful...' Alexius murmurs dreamily, slowly walking towards her. After a few paces, he shakes his head a little, to chase away the sweet fog that has seeped into his mind, and clears his throat to give his voice a more businesslike tone.  
  
'Forgive me for growing... distracted. 'Where - where is that cut?'  
  
'Here,' she lifts her hand, revealing that she, too, has been busily clearing her body of all hair. This quest for smooth skin has left behind a long crimson gash along her inner thigh, just below the pelvis. Alexius frowns in concern as he inspects it, while a wisp of blue glow begins to bloom in his hand.  
  
'You should have left your body be,' he mutters, moving his hand over her skin (and trying hard not to think of the arousing influence this proximity to her has over him). 'You are beautiful the way you are, vita mea'.  
  
'I... I wanted to look my best for you,' Yavanna says - in a low, curiously stifled voice.  
  
As the healing spell caresses her skin, soothing the cut and washing away the splatters of crimson, its tingling glow spreads further than Alexius must have intended (or maybe exactly as far as he planned) - and suddenly, Yavanna finds herself gasping for breath, struck by an invigorating burst that makes her feel hot and gleefully lightheaded and also thirsty... But not for water.  
  
'Gereon,' she mouths, leaning against his chest and sliding her hands along his shoulders, 'Gereon... Forget the cut... Please, Gereon... I...'  
  
Ending her half-incoherent plea with a small moan, she pushes the (slightly startled, but more than cooperative) mage towards the nearby bed and topples him onto the covers, her open mouth hovering over his face and neck, her breath hot and intimate, barely touching down for a kiss. All the while, her nimble fingers fiddle with a metal clasp at the collar of his robe; and when, with a reassuring click, it comes undone, she dives into the fabric, peeling it off, layer by layer, with Alexius trying to help her as best he can, consumed by the same burning thirst, in a rush to remove every last barrier between his body and hers.  
  
When she finally sees him naked, sprawled underneath her, his chest heaving, she pauses for a moment and catches her breath - only to burst out laughing,  
  
'You shaved yourself too! You big hippo-rat!'  
  
'Hypocrite...' he mumbles weakly, his eyelids fluttering shut as he savours the feeling of her fingers, small and dainty and ticklingly cool, racing down from his navel, closer and closer to where all of his delectable tension is centered.  
  
'That... That was different... I am no longer... a young man... and...'  
  
'And you are still beautiful, ma vhenan,' she purrs, teasingly stopping her hand's progress and straddling him tighter with her legs. 'The way you are'.  
  
At this point, the tension finally reaches its climax; inhaling hoarsely, Alexius thrusts himself forcibly against Yavanna, his hands clawing at her arching back. She receives him with a deep shudder of pleasure, burying her face in the curve between his neck and his shoulder and sucking a fold of his skin in between her lips, till her teeth graze his flesh and he screams ecstatically - a vague cry, at first, and then, a loud, urgent order,  
  
'More, amata... Please... More!'  
  
She eagerly complies, leaving other bite-like kisses all along his neck - until she, too, has to scream, to let out the all-consuming maelstrom that he has unleashed within her, making her body one with his. The scream comes out long and almost melodious: a titillating song without words that she apparently consciously tries to maintain for as long as she can, until she rolls to the side, panting and laughing with complete and utter abandon, her head hanging over the edge of the bed.   
  
'Careful,' Alexius whispers, almost noiselessly, through a broad smile, while he pulls her back - this time, unable to resist the temptation of the star map. With the same meticulous attention to detail as when he searches for the value of the variables in complex magical formulae, he gently strokes and kisses every freckle, every birth mark, every tiniest scar - and all the while, he slowly directs Yavanna towards the head of the bed, till she lies down with her flushed, radiant face looking up at him from the lopsided pile of pillows, and her body resting underneath his, fully exposed for him to... research.  
  
And research he does, for quite some time, his head swimming with the joyous discovery that he is not, in fact, as rusty as he feared. This intense study session - interrupted now and again by a few more gasps and outcries - ends with them lying side by side over drenched sheets, completely exhausted.   
  
'How... How did I do?' Alexius asks, resting one hand on his chest, his heart pounding against his fingertips, while his other hand is locked with Yavanna's.  
  
'I am not going to give you a grade, silly; that was not what this is all about,' she giggles - but when she realizes that he is clutching his chest, she frowns and asks,  
  
'Are you feeling all right? Because I've read stories about...'  
  
'About how pursuits like this can kill old men?' Alexius finishes the sentence for her. 'Please - I am not some feeble centenarian!'  
  
'And that's how I like to hear you talking about yourself!' Yavanna beams, hugging him.   
  
As he shifts closer to her, brushing her hair out of his eyes, Alexius finds himself oddly petrified - just like he was when he first saw Yavanna without her clothes on. But in this instance, it is not lust that renders him speechless and makes him stare into her face with an air of a blind man that has suddenly gotten his sight back. It is the realization how long it has been since he has last shared a bed with someone - not in the euphemistic sense, but in the simplest, most literal way possible. Until now, it never dawned on him how much he missed this - just... Just lying down, bathed in a warm, tired contentment, and holding someone very dear to him within such close reach that they share the heat of their bodies. And knowing that if she took a book from her study and decided to read it in bed, he would gladly serve as her arm- or even leg-rest - or that if he pulled all the blankets to his side of the bed, she would smack him on the back of the head, and he wouldn’t mind it one bit... Because he has rather missed that part too.  
  
'I... I should probably go now,' he sighs, wrapping the covers around them both, 'But... But I don't suppose you'll mind if I stay a while longer? Just... Just looking at you like this... and...'  
  
'Stay as long as you like, vhenan,' Yavanna reassures him in between kisses, 'That is the whole point!'


End file.
